Ash Night Book VI
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: the sequel to tainted dawn, as the battle begins for bellas memories renesmee and chris say i do, but aimee and anthony are finding it harder to be in the same room as one another, and edward isnt coping...
1. Screw up

**Heya guys so I'm back, thanks so much for sticking with me and wanting to read the sequel number five, (after all we are on book six now) I just wanted to say that your comments have been really inspiring and its what has kept me writing.**

**Here we go... ASH NIGHT**

**another warning, these first few chapters will be to show how people are moving on and dealing with the **_**loss**_** of Bella, who of course is alive but has no idea who her family are.**

**It's not meant to forget the issue entirely, its just to show the differences between how people are coping, and how they aren't. **

**Set three months after Tainted Dawn...**

**Anthony POV**

I was pouring myself a cup of Coffee when I heard Chris open the front door after spending the morning at the man house. I glanced over my shoulder as he threw off his coat and slumped down at the table, holding a writing implement and a note book in his hand.

"Hey what you doing, you want a coffee?" I asked.

He shook his head and leant it in one of his heads where his elbow was resting on the table, "No thanks, Ness has put me in charge of the wedding invitations."

I scoffed and got my own drink, "And you're doing it _why_?"

He sighed, "Because I've run out of excuses why I _can't_."

I bit my lip and sat down opposite him, this was my sister down to a T.

He put his head in his hand and groaned, "I can't write our wedding invitations can you imagine what she's going to say if I even _try_ to do it..."

My eyes snapped up, "That's it."

He looked at me in confusion, "What?"

"Ness is the typical bride, she'll want to check it before you send them out, so whatever you do, she'll correct anyway, why even try?" I leant forwards.

He mirrored my body language, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you screw this up, not only will she change it for you anyway but you won't have to lift another finger over this whole circus, and me and you can spend our valuable time organising this that really matter, like stripped for your bachelor party ad such." I race don so quickly and his eyes grew wide with understanding.

"Brilliant..." He whispered and we leant back in our seats to set to work.

"Hey guys what you doing?" Charlie asked as he walked in.

"We're screwing up Chris and Renesmee's wedding invitations so we won't have to do anything... you in?" I asked and he flew to land in the chair in between me and Chris, leaving the empty one on the other side of the table where mum used to sit when we ate dinner.

I swallowed and shook my head, turning back to Chris and my brother. Either they hadn't seen what I was string at, or they had been staring to.

"So anyway what should we make the first line?" Chris asked, en poised.

Charlie leant black as we all did, waiting for inspiration to come.

It came very quickly.

Charlie clapped his hands and held them up in the air, "Attention... idiots."

I shook my head, "It can't be so obvious that she thinks we are doing it on purpose... okay well, what's it supposed to say if we were going it properly?"

Chris sighed, "It's supposed to say something like, "Mr Edward Cullen requests the honour of yor presence at the marriage of his sister, Renesmee Carlie Cullen..."

"See there we go." I snapped my fingers.

"Wait a minute, _sister_, why not daughter?" Charlie asked.

"They are the same physical age, we can't risk exposure like that." I snapped, knowing we were digressing. My little brother nodded and we went back to the task in hand.

"How about, My Bruvver Eddy Cullen wants you there to witness his sister getting wed?" I asked.

They all stared at me before Chris put pen to paper and we all beamed.

"Okay then what next?" I asked.

Chris looked at my sisters notes she had given him.

"Black tie optional, what can we do with that?"

Charlie beamed, "_attire optional_?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't that mean you're allowed to wear no clothes?"

He winked, "Oh yeh."

I shot my eyes around to Chris, "Write that down!"

This went on for a while, before we had finally wrote something I was sure was worth gold.

"Hold up." I declared as we stood up, Chris moving to take it to the invitation lady who would print it out for him to show to Ness.

"What?" Charlie asked.

I sat on my hand and hl edit out over the table, "This _never_ leaves the circle."

They did the same and we smacked out palms together.

Charlie looked hesitant.

"What's the matter Bro, you're a Cullen boy now, time to embrace it." I shook his shoulder.

He glanced around, "What if dad finds out."

I froze and Chris looked like he was going to be sick.

"He's not going to." I stated, assuring them both.

"But he said that a wedding is the most important thing to a woman, he said that if anyone ruined this for Renesmee he would kill them without blinking and dig us up and kill us again." Charlie cried.

"Weddings aren't that important to women, I mean come on, do you think that dad is _always_ right?" I asked.

Charlie nodded, "Don't you."

"_Hell no_." I and Chris said at exactly the same time.

Charlie sighed and nodded, "okay, I will take it till the end of eternity."

"Good lad." I said and he left.

I looked at Chris who was holding the piece of paper like it had his fate written on it.

"What's the matter; you're not worried about this are you?" I asked. "Chris mate I'm your best friend trust me?"

He rolled his eyes, "I do trust you I just..."

"This plan is fool proof, trust me, nothing will go wrong."

Well I'd been wrong before.


	2. The differance between deliberance

Aimee POV

I was sat on the sofa in the cottage, flicking through the channels whilst attempting to keep an ear on Edward, who was in his room. I sighed, wanting to be a vampire more than I ever had before. I needed to feel like an equal in this household, I needed to feel like I would be able to do something if anything fever happened.

It sounded stupid, but the boys were dealing with the grief better than the girls. Most of us thought about it t much, and where as Edward had been the worst, I think he had found comfort in being able to walk Renesmee down the aisle, and telling her how proud he was of her.

The door opened and I looked up as Chris walked in from the garage, "Hey Aimee is Renesmee here?"

I shook my head and tuned off the TV as he sat down in the arm chair, "no not yet she should be back from her fitting in a minute."

Just as the words had left my mouth the front door flung open and Renesmee stood in the door. tears were streaming down her face and her hair was blowing like a flame in the wind, her eyes were darker than I had ever seen the colour brown before and her teeth gleamed with venom.

Never, had I seen my best friend look _this_ mad.

"Ness what's wrong?" I demanded and Chris slowly stood up.

My head shot around as she walked into the room," What did you do Chris?"

He swallowed, "What do you mean?"

Her arm snapped around so she was wielding a piece of guilt paper in front of her face, "Ben Barnes just got this in the mail what did you do?"

I stood up to read it as Chris took it from her and gasped.

"What did you do Chris?" She snarled.

"Nothing, nothing this wasn't supposed to go out. The woman in the shop was supposed to print it out and give it to you." He stuttered.

"She said that you said to send it out." Renesmee shot back more tears falling.

"I said _print_ it out." He got defensive.

"Well it doesn't matter now does it, Aimee look!" She screamed and handed me the paper.

My hand flew to my throat, "Oh my god!"

"I know!" She shouted, "I couldn't even finish reading it because someone was screaming, and then I realised, _it was me_!"

"What happened to it?" I demanded to Chris, where he was stood now in between us.

"He happened to it." She snarled and he flinched away from her.

"It wasn't supposed to go out!" He shouted.

"Look at this." She said pointed at the piece of paper in my hand.

"My Bruvva Eddy Cullen... _Eddy?" _she screamed, "He's not a rap star Chris!"

He flinched but she cut him off from speaking.

"Eddy Cullen wants your presents... _presents_?" She demanded.

My head snapped up to glare at my soon to be brother in law, "Chris you spelt presence like _gifts_!"

"It wasn't supposed to go out." Chris wheezed, voice hoarse from shouting.

"You even put the wrong date; it's the sixth not the ninth, people are going to be there _three_ days _early_!" Renesmee screamed.

"_Attire optional_?" I shouted.

Renesmee's voice dropped to a low growl, "Its _black tie_ optional, _attire _means _maybe naked!" _She yelled.

"There are going to be naked people at the church, on a Wednesday!" She yelled in his face.

Chris swallowed and straightened up.

"Why would you do that to our wedding?" Renesmee cried.

Chris went to open his mouth when I spoke over him, looking at the way the punctuation had been dropped in places and the blatant mis-spelling of Renesmee's name.

I let out an angry breath, "He wouldn't."

Renesmee spun to look at me when I straightened up and but my lip in anger, raising one eyebrow, "But I know who would."

I looked up from where I had been folding the washing begrudgingly as the back door flung open and my husband swept in.

"Good evening my lady!" He cried and picked the mail up from the counted.

I got up and entered the kitchen, leaning against the door to watch him as he got to the last letter.

"Hey look, its Ness and Chris's invitation." He declared.

I nodded, "Go head and open it."

He tore it open ad unfolded it, his eyes going wide when he saw what greeted him.

"Oh... how sweet." He choked out.

I took a step, "can I see?"

"I'm not finished?"He said and propelled himself backwards, causing the paper into land in the sink. He then spun to turn on the tap, repeatedly bashing it with the wooden spoon so it was forced down the drain. He let out a breath and straightened up.

"I saw the wedding invitation Anthony." I said firmly.

He froze and spun, swallowing, "No you didn't."

My face was hard, "I _know_ what _you did_."

He spluttered, "What do you mean?"

"Chris told us, about the _help_ you gave him... _faking_ incompetence so he wouldn't have to _do_ anything at his _own_ _wedding_... Renesmee is a mess." I snapped, taking a step closer to him with my arms folded over my chest.

His eyes went wide, "No you see, he didn't explain it right, stupid, stupid Chris... listen, its to make Aimee's life easier..."

My eyes shot up, "It's to make _his_ life easier, it's his _wedding_, what is wrong with you?" I shouted, "Would you have done that at our wedding, would you have purposely done something wrong so that..."

His face twisted and I froze, memories coming flooding back, as I suddenly found myself far to furious to even speak.

Anthony swallowed, and although I was furious, I couldn't stop the tears that slipped down my cheeks. Because although I was unbelievably mad, I was also very hurt.

And very scared that it seemed, I didn't know my husband at all.

**Dun dun dun, what did Anthony do to screw up his and Aimee's wedding so he wouldn't have to do anything. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you want to happen after this Anthony and Aimee bit has finished, or rather, which couples you would like in it. Either Renesmee and Chris, Alice and Jasper Charlie and OC... or maybe some others...**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. **


	3. Happiness

Aimee POV

"The one man wedding band!" I yelled in his face, tears and hair flying everywhere as all f the feelings I had been experiencing at the time of our wedding all came crashing back. There was the anger, the very obvious emotion of how my _husband_ could think that hiring a one man band would be appropriate for our wedding. There was the hurt of him, _obviously_ now wanting to screw it up, and then there was... pure blinding rage.

"I cannot believe you; you just scammed me so you could do _nothing_!" I screamed.

Anthony spluttered, trying to cover himself, but knowing he had been caught. "What are you talking about there was no scam, he sounded great in the subway honest!" He said and went to wrap his arms around me when I slammed my foot down on his ankle and stormed back into the lounge.

"Come on I'm sorry!" He shouted and rushed, well as quickly as he could, in after me, where I sat studiously folding all of the washing.

"Look I'm sorry," He pleaded, but it was laughing on seemingly deaf ears.

"I'll tell Ness I'm sorry and that I should never have told them things to Chris but... when I hired Zippers..." Anthony paused when I mentioned at the old man with a flute up his arse's name.

My husband swallowed, "I was in love okay."

I scoffed but he carried on, "And when you're in love, everything sounds like beautiful music."

"Anthony!" I snapped.

"See that's like the angels are singing." He said and went to lean down to kiss me when I stood up, causing him to take a step away from me.

"Fold this." I growled and held the shirt I had been folding out towards him where it was now screwed up in a ball in my hand.

"What?" He asked.

"Fold this shirt!" I snapped.

He swallowed, "Why?"

"When we first got together I used to think my god how could he be so bad at this look at all the wrinkles, and now I know... you _faked_ it." I shouted.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"admit it, you faked it just so I would do it for you... what other way is there Ant, explain to me why you can't fold a shirt, how is that an adult half human with _thumbs_ isn't able to _do that_!" I screamed.

"What there is no fake?" He begged.

"Oh yeh?" I exclaimed, "What else is there then?" I demanded, folding my arms and waiting.

He raised both eyebrows, "You're seriously going to..."

"What else have you faked Anthony!" I yelled, "The _bed_?"

He glared at me, "Now hang on a minute that is the one place I give a hundred and ten percent!"

"I mean _making the bed_!" I yelled.

He flinched and I shook my head, throwing the shirt at him and wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.

"The jig is up Anthony... maybe my mum was right... maybe we don't know one another as well as we think." I said flatly.

His face hardened, "You're going to listen to _her_?"

I straightened up, "If she's so wrong... tell me what my middle name is."

There was a silence that seemed to stretch on for forever. I could hear my shoes echoing with the sounds of my heartbeat as it dropped further down in my chest.

I swallowed and shook my head, "I was wrong... you aren't the man I married."

The stairs were taking two at a time as I flew up them sobbing, before wrenching open our room door and throwing myself on the bed. I sobbed hard into my pillow for what felt like the longest time. And even after the tears had stopped I still couldn't breathe properly.

Did this mean that I'd finally admitted it, that I wasn't happy with Anthony, or did it mean that I wasn't coping with Bella's death, although if I was going to pin point it next to that, then I didn't know which one of us _was _coping.

I curled myself into a ball and cried quietly. I cried for the thought of my crumbling relationship with Anthony, and even if I didn't know him... even if my mum had been right she was still wrong, because I loved him more than anything, and for a long time I had been so sure that he loved me but...

Even if there was _love_ in the equation... could that hold it together if we did not know one another?

How could I get to know someone I was tied to in so many ways?

How could I get to know someone I thought I already knew?

The door opened quietly, and I could tell from the way that they came to sit on the bed next to me that it wasn't Anthony.

He spoke quietly, "me and Bella used to fight more than I really remember why."

It hung in the air between us, both of us waiting for one of us to speak.

I swallowed, tears still falling, "He's not who I thought he was... I mean..." I swallowed, "_we_ aren't who I thought _we were_."

I saw in the mirror that Edward nodded, "Yeh I remember that feeling."

"It's not right to talk to you about this I'm sorry..." I started to stammer but he cut me off.

"It is too easy to pretend she's dead... it makes it easier to grieve that way."

I sat up and moved so I was sitting next to him. He looked at me softly and handed me the cup of tea he had brought in with him, and I probably could have guessed earlier that it want for him.

"Do you... ever think what you'd do if... if we saw her again?" I whispered.

Edward stiffened and let out a breath, "Part of me wants to see her... just to know that she is okay... I think that... knowing that she's coping without knowing... means that I could... trust her more almost... that makes no sense..." He laughed sadly at the end and I rested my head on his shoulder, him wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"You and Ant will work things out... you have time." He whispered.

I swallowed and looked down into the murky waters of my tea, "Unfortunately until he changes me _time_ isn't one of the luxuries we can afford."

Edwards face was expressionless, "You _always_ have time."

As I sat there though, I probably shouldn't have been comforted in Edwards words. '_As long as she is happy_,' that was the closure he need for Bella.

But if I'd been five miles North, and in time to see a brown haired girl lift he face out of the neck of a missing hiker, and clutch the sides of her head in an attempt at stopping the buzzing in her skull... I would have known that Bella wasn't happy. Plagued by images of the man she couldn't pin point in her skull... she was walking a very fine line between remaining unseen, and being discovered.

IF I were Alice, I shoulder perhaps have also see, the man from my nightmares let a slow smile spread across his face as he looked in the often that held Bella's image.

Aro's face twisted more as he breathed words into eh liquid, causing her to rith and scream, clawing at the dirt to escape his chilling voice in her skull.

"_Bella_..." He breathed... "_Bella..."_


	4. Death

Renesmee POV

I ran the brush through my hair slowly. Everything I did now was _slow_.

My eyes flitted over my shoulder to look in the mirror at the sleeping form that was still residing in the four poster bed we shared. I swallowed and swept my hair back into a pony tail, before checking my half arsed outfit in the mirror, and leaving the room without a backward glance.

My chest hurt, even thinking about everything made it hurt.

Breathing, moving, talking even _blinking_... everything I did just seemed to make the pain worse.

I took the steps up a floor to the only room that it held. I knocked three times but got no answer, not even a growl or nay movement from within.

I knocked again, this time louder to see whether it could be possible that he had mis-heard me.

Pushing with both hands flat on the woods, the door flew open, and I took a step inside.

My eyes went wide and filled with tears at what I saw.

Dad was lying on his back in bed, but he was covered in sweat, grey lines etched over his body, and he wasn't breathing.

"Anthony!" I screamed and flew over to the bed, leaning over dad and shaking him repeatedly.

"Dad wake up... please... oh my god someone _help_!" I yelled and heard a flurry of movement from around the house.

I shook dad harder and he groaned, coughing up a mixture of venom and blood all over himself and me.

"No..." He groaned and fought against me shaking him.

"No I want to die... please..." He began to sob and my own tears poured down my face.

"_Please_..." He sobbed.

I caught sight of something glinting on the floor by my foot and bent down hurriedly to pick it up... I turned it over and examined the silvery liquid that spilt from the vile over my fingertips.

My eyes flashed back to dad's contorted face, "Dad what have you done..."

Hr groaned, "What does it matter..."

"Dad what have you _done_?" I sobbed.

He swallowed and choked on it, "I... I..."

"_Venom_... dad that will kill you... why would you... your body can't deal with it as it is why would you _do_ that?" I demanded.

He moaned, "I can't live without her anymore... I can't... I miss her Ness I want her back..." He sobbed and shook his head, fighting the urge to cry.

I hushed him and knelt down by the bed, hugging him so he could cry into my chest, me rubbing his back and crying quietly just as Anthony and Ellie skidded to a stop in the door.

Ellie rushed forwards and got up on the bed behind dad and rubbed his back.

Ant swallowed back his own tears as dad began to sob and plead again.

I looked at my younger brother urgently, "Go and get Granddad."

"No..." Dad coughed, "No I don't need..."

I hushed him, "Yes you do."

He swallowed, "You don't need me."

Ellie stroked his shoulders and kissed his head, "Yes we do... we'll always need you."

Dad shook his head but didn't argue any further.

So that was how granddad found us, with me crouched on the floor holding dads hands facing him where he was laying on his side, both of us covered in blood and venom from where I had wrestled him to stay in bed. Ellie was lying on her side propped up on one elbow beside dad, her head resting on his shoulder, her other hand with mine in his as we both watched him sleep. Charlie, the last of the biological children to arrive, stood with Anthony, his eyes flitting every now and then to his older brothers, and I noticed then, when they were side by side, just how much they looked like dad.

Out of all of us in the room, for Aimee and Chris had left, only Ellie looked like mum.

I looked up as Granddad came and looked at the bottle of venom on the side where I had all but thrown it. He sighed and sat down by his son.

Dad eyes flickered open and he laughed quietly, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"I've been bad..." He coughed and Granddad frowned, putting his bag on the floor and glaring at dad, "You know that there is nothing I can do now... you've sealed your own fate."

"That is the way god intended..." Dad chuckled and groaned, sinking back into bed, obviously very weak from his excursions of me waking him up.

Granddad sighed when both mine, Ellie's and Anthony, who had been lurking in the doorways heads snapped up.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, tears once again falling.

Dad squeezed my hand after a moment of silence. All eyes fell on him as he spoke with his eyes closed.

"I'm dying Renesmee." He whispered.

I swallowed, "No you're not..."

"Yes.. yes I am..." Dads tone was final, and I looked up as Ellie let out a small sob.

We sat with him as he fell asleep, until I peeled myself away to go and se Granddad who was stood in the lounge with the rest of the family.

I swallowed, "Tell me he's wrong... that he's going to be okay."

Granddad sighed and had tears in his own eyes.

I sobbed and tears poured down my face as I pushed my hair off of my face, "_why_... why would he do that."

"Because he's desperately in love with a woman he knows he can't have, because she doesn't even remember..." Uncle Jasper spoke quietly where he was holding a sobbing Aunty Alice against his chest.

"He's plagued by things he knows she doesn't know... and he's... their entire life together is just his now... that there is no _them_..." He finished.

I swallowed, "How long?"

Granddad wrapped one arm around Granddads waist and sighed just as Charlie walked down the stairs.

"He's asleep." He said as the rest of the family followed, Chris stayed at the back and came to stand beside me, but we didn't touch, and I feared that the rift between us was plain for all to see.

Charlie spoke up, "In light of what has..." He swallowed, "What just happened, there is something I need to share with you all... something that wasn't even an option until now."

We all looked at him perplexed.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

Charlie locked eyes with granddad, "There is a way... that all of this... even everything with mum... there's a way for it all to be put right."


	5. An Enemy

**Okay guys I made this chapter shorter and tried to make it clear because this will be **_**vital**_** for the remaining story plot okay... so re-read is necessary, any questions PLEASE leave in a review or PM me! Xx CATHERINE xx**

Renesmee POV

"We all understand dads condition yes? That he was a half vampire who was then turned so he has too much venom in his system which is what makes him turn back?" Charlie looked around the circle and we all nodded, most of us more than confused as to where this was going. But as well as the confusion, there was the burning desire for this theory to be plausible... that it would, as Charlie had put... be all okay.

"Okay so because dad gave one lung to Ellie when she was small his body wont function as a human, so that is why this is killing him, which is why he is using this as a way to die rather than get one of us to simply kill him." Charlie said but was cut off by several members of the family letting off a small whimper. He swallowed and carried on.

"Mum has lost any memory of dad by the dagger, which is blessed by witch magic to erase the memory of any supernatural creature. The important part of this is that, mums memories aren't _gone_... they are dormant." He held his hand out slightly in a gesture and looked around as we all processed this.

"Dormant?" Anthony asked.

Charlie nodded, "All we need is the way for mum to remember. And that way... is linked to saving dad."

Granddad nodded, "Go on."

"When I was being held by Zara she never ever thought that I would make it back here, so she was never very secretive about what she was doing. When she gave the dagger to Aro after he threatened to kill her like he did Jay, she told me everything, _including_ the way to unbind the curse placed upon its victim." Charlie's words hung in the air and I swore several people in the circle took a step forwards.

"Mums memories are dormant under a layer of venom that is now surrounding her brain, as soon as he venom leaves, aka when the curse is lifted... her memories will return."

Uncle Emmet was hungry for the answer, "So... what's the cure?"

"Every vampire has a perfect mate right... we only mate once, much like the werewolves cannot die unless they have imprinted, a vampire is not considered whole unless they have found their mate. Mum and dad are two of the rarest vampires around, although one waited a century for their love, and the other knew then before she was turned... _that_ law of being a vampire... the law of love does not change for them." Charlie stated.

I swallowed, "So what your saying is..."

"What I'm saying is that that love that binds mum and dad is the cure..."

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"But isn't that all true loves kiss thing far to fairy tale to relate to vampires?" Chris asked.

Charlie shook his head, eyes wide with want for us to understand.

"It isn't a _kiss_ that will save them... it's a _bite_."

Realisation dawned on us as Charlie began to speak again.

"The only way for mum to regain her memories is for her to change the person she loves most... of course this is where the dagger is clever, because most vampires have full vampire mates, so there is no hope for them; but with dad turning human... mum can come back to us." He cried.

I swallowed, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news but needing something clarified.

"But dad will die if he turns human... you _said_ that." I reminded him and once again everyone turned to the youngest member of our family.

He sighed, "That's why we need to find mum... and _soon_."  
>I swallowed and looked to Granddad, "How much time does dad have?"<p>

He sighed, "Not as much as I fear he needs."

Upstairs, not six metres above out heads, a barefooted man walked slowly over to dads sleeping form and bent down to growl in his ear.

"Looks like she's once again mine for the taking bloodsucker... let's see who she chooses this time when she doesn't even know who you _are_." He snarled and leapt from the window.

As everyone dispersed to go and either sleep or find mum I was caught by the elbow in a strong hand. I sighed and pushed his hand off of me.

"You need to sleep." He said firmly.

I swallowed, "He needs watching."

"He's not a child Ness he needs treating differently than if he was." Chris said firmly.

I sniffed, "Yeh it is different, because he's not a child, he's dying instead, and of course that much better." I snapped and went to storm upstairs when he re-caught my arm.

"Ness I don't want to fight with you... but we need to talk." He pressed, his dark eyes glinting with sadness.

I swallowed, "Not now... there's only so much I can take."

I padded slowly up the stairs and pushed open the door just as the window swung open in the wind. I sighed and crossed the room before shutting it, freezing when dad whispered a single word.

"Jacob."

**Please review! xx**


	6. Disbute

Renesmee POV

I sat facing dad, wiping his forehead repeatedly with a damp cloth. He was lying on his back in bed, as he had been since I had found him yesterday. His chest gleamed with seat in the lamp light. It was well into the evening now, and as the sun went down behind the clouds and it began to grow dark outside, I couldn't help but shake that fear that the hope that it was all going to be okay, was also fading.

My uncles had worked harder to find and track mum than I had ever thought possible. Anthony and Chris had gone too, as well as Granddad. But Granddad had commitments at the hospital, and it also meant that he could tell whether any people possibly attack by mum, or my mother herself, arrived at the ER.

I put the damp cloth back in the bowl of water that was resting in my lap and bent forwards to kiss dads forehead. He whimpered slightly and shifted under my touch so I hushed him, stroking his cheek until he was still.

"Ellie... where's...Ellie..." He groaned.

I hushed him, "She's fine just sleep." I whispered and swallowed. He'd begun hallucinating, and would cry mums name, or beg for her, or just believe that I was her, or Ellie. _Especially_ Ellie.

The problem was that I didn't know where Ellie was currently. I was more than sure that she was at the club drowning her sorrows in the saliva and alcohol that came with Ben Barnes. But I couldn't prove it, and above being stressed, worried and above all sad... I was now very mad at her.

I heard the front door shut downstairs and voice begin to rise between my sister and brother. Aimee had long retired to bed, and it was just s three up, as well as Chris, but he was in our room, staying out of my way I thought.

I sighed as I stood up, kissing dads forehead and making to go downstairs towards the source of the commotion. I and Chris, although we were getting married in little under a week, had never been further apart.

I trod down the stairs just as Ellie turned away from glaring at Anthony, who was visibly fuming. Anthony had his arms folded and his brow was furrowed, and Charlie was sat on the back of the sofa a little way behind him.

Ellie opened her mouth to speak to me when I held up my hand to silence her.

"Do you _ever_ think about anyone other than yourself?" I laughed, tears pouring down my face.

Ellies own expression hardened, "Do _you_ ever get tired of being Miss Perfect."  
>"Our dad is dying!" I screamed at her, "And all you could do is go and shag Ben freaking Barnes down at the club!"<p>

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that..." She shouted back.

"Of don't worry I don't have _any_ intention of speaking to you _at all_." I yelled and stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen, bracing myself over the sink as I heard Ellie trudge upstairs.

Anthony and Charlie went to bed. Warm arms wrapped around my waist and I leant back into shi chest.

"You need to go to bed." He whispered against my temple, "Don't want a sick bride."

I sighed and smiled half heartedly before moving out of his arms and trudging upstiras.

Ellie POV

I pushed open the door and swallowed at what I saw. Dad was lying in bed with only the lamp light eliminating the room. I shut the door quietly behind me and went to lean over him, kissing his forehead and sighing.

I cupped his cheek and ran my thumb over his cheek bone. I swallowed back the tears and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry I let you down dad."

It was quiet for a moment, and as I bent down to pick up the water he was supposed to be trying to keep down, dad caught my wrist in a weak grip and coughed.

"You haven't let me down..." He wheezed, "Don't... don't you ever... think that."

I shushed him and touched the water to his lips, healing him drink it as I whispered.

"I'm not the daughter you deserve... I... I'm sorry..." I whispered, tears falling down my face.

Dad swallowed and choked slightly, me rubbing his shoulder and neck to try and ease the discomfort. His eyes flickered open to meet mine before closing again.

"You're so much like me but..." His hand reached up to cup my cheek gently.

"You look so much like your mother." He whispered, me holding his hand noon my face as I knew he didn't have the strength to keep it there by himself.

"You have the same hair... the same eyes... same spirit." He whispered and I swallowed.

"Dad I... I'm going to finish with Ben." I whispered.

But to my surprise he shook his head, "No."

"But dad..."

"No" He said and cracked his eyes open to look at me, "You love him."

The silence hung in the air between us and I sat there, aching to deny it but knowing I couldn't.

"I love you Ellie, your my daughter." Dad whispered, "And as such I care too much about you to lose you over a boy."

I swallowed, "I love you daddy."

He smiled and wrapped one arm around me as I lay down against his side, tucked against his chest like I used to when I was younger and I had suffered a nightmare of some kind.

He stroked my hair gently as I tried to cry quietly.  
>And right then... I wanted it more than anything to be that small again... because then dad wouldn't be dying, mum would be here, and it would all be okay.<p> 


	7. All to myself

**Heya guys, sorry it took so long to update, I have been trying to find a beta and have come up empty... let me know xx Catherine**

Charlie POV (I know, what a turn up for the books)

My feet pounded through the forest as I raced away from Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper. The search for mum had carried on longer than my half human body could stand. and I was feeling the need to sleep, and I was feeling it hard.

I trudged up the porch steps and pushed open the door with my palm flat against the glass. I was hanging my coat up when I heard heavy footsteps at the top of the stairs. I glanced up to see Ness holding tight onto the banister, as she trudged down the stairs towards me.

I shot forwards and caught her in my arms. She let out a stuttering breath and stood, wrapping her arms around her as she swallowed.

My eyes narrowed and she looked away.

Her own eyes were sunken, deep purple rings underneath them, her eyes nearer to black than gold. She had lost weight, because she hadn't been hunting, and with the fact that Ellie was no longer at home, but living at the club in Port Angeles, it left most of the caring of dad to Renesmee, Anthony and myself.

if I was honest, me and Anthony spent most of our time searching for mum, and with Aimee still being human, it meant that she was not able to sit with dad by herself when he was this unstable. Chris, as we all knew was not dads favourite person in the world, which meant that it was left to Ness to play nurse.

Her ribs showed through her sides when she breathed in, and she was tired, that much was obvious.

I frowned, "Where's Chris?" I couldn't believe that he would let her carry on caring for dad at this current level of fitness.

She shook her head, "I don't know."

The silence that filed the air then was uncomfortable and foreign to me. Both of our eyes shot upwards when we heard dad groan from upstairs, and footsteps on the porch.

I turned to see Anthony waling towards us, shaking rain out of his hair.

"Any luck?" Ness asked weakly.

Anthony shook his head, "She's evidently been here, but her scent just... fades out as we heard towards the reservation each time."

I sighed, "Dads getting weaker, if she's going to be able to bite and change him then she needs to be here soon."

"What if it doesn't work?" Ness asked in a small voice.

My brother and I stared at her.

"what are we going to do if dad dies before mum arrives back home." She whispered.

I sighed, "I don't know, I haven't even thought..."

"I have." Anthony said firmly.

"What?" Ness asked.

Anthony looked between both of us, "Ness your power, you could project your memories to mum... that might..."

"That wouldn't work..." I started.

"its worth a try thought surely!" He shot back.

Ness swallowed, "I haven't had to project anything since I was small, I don't even remember how... the strain..." He voice cracked and she looked down.

"I don't remember." She whispered.

Anthony swallowed and I sat down, putting my head in my hands.

"Where's Ellie?" Ness asked, shifting her weight uncomfortably.

Anthony sighed, "She's down at the club... you know... the one mum and dad _used_ to own before mum went missing and dad started to _die_." He snapped without thinking.

Ness flinched and tears filled her eyes, my head snapped up to see her swallowed and turn to walk back up the stairs.

Anthony's face paled slightly, "Ness..."

Our sister looked over her shoulder and whimpered, dropping to sit on the stairs and rock slightly with her head in her hands.

We both walked forwards slightly, not really knowing what to do.

She sniffed, "Its my fault... its my fault she's dancing like that... its my _fault_..." Ness sobbed and Anthony and me exchanged a worried glance.

I swallowed, "No its not Ness..."

"Yes it is!" she roared and stood up, her face almost skeletal. Both of us froze and didn't say anything as we looked at her. Her breathing slowed and I frowned.

"What happened with Chris?" I demanded.

She froze, "What?"

"What happened between you and Chris earlier while no one else was here?" Anthony countered on my train of thought and Ness reeled to face both of us.

"He left me!" She yelled.

Again there was silence.

"He left me because he wanted me to choose, he wanted me to choose him over dad, he wanted me to leave, leave all of you..." She sobbed at the volume of a shout.

"He wanted me to change... he wanted me... not to _care_." She whispered.

Anthony and me pulled her into a hug and I looked at him over the top of her head.

He sighed, "what are we going to do?" he whispered.

I shook my head, "There's no way we can fight this... there's no way we can beat dads illness, the Volturi _and_ get mum back if we aren't all together, we need to family as one."

Anthony bristled, "Chris isn't family..."

"Yes." I said firmly. "Yes _he is_."

"Just like Aimee." Ness whispered and stood upright.

Anthony seemed to turn to stone.

"We need her Anthony." She whispered.

He shook his head, "I don't want her getting hurt... and anyway... she's human what can she do to help?"

"She's the only one who can get onto the reservation to see exactly where mum is." I stated.

His eyes darkened, "Absolutely not."

"You don't speak for me." I soft voice said from the top of the stairs, and we all turned to see Aimee walk down to join us in a loose circle.

"I'll do it." She said and Anthony growled quietly. Either she didn't hear, or she ignored him.

I nodded and looked at Ness, "We'll need Chris."

She shook her head, "He wouldn't even look at me, what makes you think he will now, not four hours later?"

Again Aimee spoke, "I'll speak to him."

Anthony shook his head, "No you wont."

Everyone looked at him.

"I will." He said firmly.


	8. Scent

**Heya guys, so I have been suffering with writers block for a few weeks, but I'm back now, so here we go! Xx**

Anthony POV

I sighed and picked up my phone, hitting one of the speed dials and waiting, my fingers drumming on my thigh where I was sat on the porch step looking out into the forest. Part of me hoped that I would see mum appear from the other side of the trees, that she would run up and hug me and it would all be okay... of course I knew that that was impossible, but a guy could dream couldn't he?  
>"What do <em>you<em> want?" A voice growled from the other end of the line.  
>I sat up straighter, "We <em>need<em> to talk."  
>"I am <em>done<em> talking to you and your family, I should have known, that she's pick your _family_ over her relationship with me at _some_ point." Chris snarled.  
>My teeth bore involuntarily, "She <em>cares<em> for her family, unlike some I could mention." I stressed.  
>He growled quietly, "I gave up on my family for her, now look where I am, stuck in the forest, banned from the reservation and unable to return to the woman I love..."<br>"Why would you force her to choose?" I demanded.  
>His voice dropped, "I was sick of being one place behind all of you... an afterthought to <em>him<em>." He snarled.  
>I growled and his voice went low.<br>"We we best friends weren't we?" He said evenly.  
>"I know, hard to believe isn't it" I snapped.<br>I knew he would be frowning, "then what I say to you is absolutely sincere."  
>There was a pause and I bristled, "Go on then."<br>"I hope that every last one of you _dies_ trying to save that bastard of a father of yours... and I don't care what happens to your mother anyway."  
>The line disconnected. I snarled and hurled my phone into the forest. I growled in frustration, knowing that I would have to go and retrieve it later.<p>

I was about to walk inside when I heard footsteps behind me, and I glanced to see my wife sit down beside me.

Both of us started straight ahead, and it was a good few minutes before either of us thought of anything to say, or dared to speak.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

She looked at me in almost surprise, "what for?"

I swallowed, "For being so crap at being a husband."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I know its weird okay, being married to me, and stressful, and really really crap at times but I _promise_ that when we have all of this sorted I will change you and forever will be so much better I..."

She cut me off by kissing me. Our forehead rested together when we pulled apart and she cupped my face with her hands.

"I'm sorry to... I shouldn't be so hard on you." she whispered.

I kissed her gently, "No bodies perfect."

She sighed, "I know."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my side. We both stared out into the forest and closed out eyes, just feeling the contrasting warmth from one another rather than the coldness of the night.

There was a crack of a twig not twenty metres away, and we both looked up to see a dark figure stumble quite literally from the woods.

I shot upright with Aimee tight to my side, if not slightly behind me.

I locked eyes with a woman with red eyes, and as she stepped into the light cast from the windows of the house, I stopped breathing, and I think Aimee did the same.

Her chestnut hair hung in limp curls down beside her face, her eyes were sunken and crimson, and her stance leant slightly into a couch.

When it became clear that neither I nor Aimee was going to attack her she stood upright.

"I um... I was told that I could find _Edward_ here?" She spoke dads name like a question and I nodded, the lump in my throat choking me.

Aimee took a step around me and I grabbed her wrist.

Although I wanted to be sure that the women would not hurt my wife, the colour of her eyes couldn't guarantee me it.

Aimee glanced at me and relaxed back next to me, her hands moving to take mine in a far less tight hold, but it was secure none the less.

"Yeh um... come in..." I choked out and the women nodded, waking towards me and entered when I gestured for her to walk into the lounge.

I leant down to whisper in Aimee's ear, "Go and get Granddad and _only_ him."

She nodded and kissed my cheek before taking off at a run in the direction of the main house.

I walked into the lounge to see her stood looking around, her eyes focused on the line of pictures along the top of the mantle piece.

"Your family is beautiful." She said and her hand brushed over the gap in the line where in a fit of anger, dad had hurled the picture across the room.

She turned to smile at me and then shook her head when once again I made no move to speak.

"Erm is Edward in?" She asked.

I nodded and swallowed as Granddad arrived behind me.

He walked over to her and stared at her in wonder. She froze and locked eyes with him. I was unsure what she saw in him but she found it. She smiled and extended her hand to him.

"I'm Bella."

Granddad nodded, "Carlisle."

She smiled, "I know... your Edwards _father_?"

Granddad nodded and she turned to look at me and Aimee, "He didn't mention you two." She whispered to herself. I frowned, who was _he?_

She laughed without humour quietly and turned back to granddad.

"Can I see Edward?" She asked and when Granddads eyes narrowed, she read it for the wrong reason.

"I was told he could help me." She continued.

Granddad smiled and nodded, motioning for the stairs. She lead him up them and as soon as they disappeared from sight, Charlie and Renesmee appeared from outside.

They froze when they caught the scent in the room.

"Who is _that_?" Charlie asked.

I swallowed, "_Mum."_


	9. Circulation

Anthony POV

I shut the bedroom door quietly behind me and leant against it as I watched mum. She was stood beside dad's bed, looking down at him where he was laying on his back, looking gaunt and pale as he always did.

Granddad stood a step behind her, and was watching her as intently as I was.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked quietly.

Granddad let out a breath and folded his arms over his chest, "he's turning back into a human, that's the blood you can smell." He whispered.

She narrowed her eyes, "Human?"

Again Granddad narrowed, "Is very rare, and very painful. But he's getting there."

Mums face was unreadable but her eyes remained on dad's face, "I bet his mate is worried."

There was small pause and Granddad whispered his reply, "She's getting there."

Mum shyly reached down and brushed a piece of hair off of dads face, her hand hesitant.

Dad let out a stuttering breath and whimpered slightly. She drew her hand back in a second and looked at Granddad apologetically.

"I'm sorry..."

He shook his head, "its okay."

"We'll give you a minute if you want?" I said quietly and she glanced at me and then to Granddad.

She nodded, "Thank you."

Granddad smiled, "We'll just be downstairs."

We made it down into the lounge to see the rest of the family all stood around nervously.

Grandma spoke first, "Is he human yet?"

Granddad nodded, "He's as close as he can get... as close as we can safely leave it."

"Why is she here?" Charlie spoke up and we all looked at him.

He glanced around, "I mean... if she doesn't remember us, how did she know dads name?"

"She said _'he told me_'" I looked to Charlie and Ness, as they had been present at the time.

"We can only assume that _he_ is Jacob... or someone who doesn't wish us all well." Granddad said.

Aunty Alice rubbed her temple, "I can't see _anything_..."

I frowned and there was the sound of heavy footsteps on the porch, we all spun just as a dark head stuck its head around the porch.

"Only me!" He grinned and stepped fully into the house.

Every male in the room apart from Granddad made to lunge at him, but Granddad held up his hands to stop us.

He lowered it and glared t the intruder, "What do you want Jacob?"

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his torn denim shorts and smiled wickedly, "I think something that belongs to me arrived here earlier this evening and I would like it _back_."

I stiffened, "Piss off."

His eyes flashed to mine, "My god you are like your father..." He chuckled, "But the real prize for daddy's little angel ahs to go to Ness, I mean come on..." He looked at Ness with pity on his face, he glared at him.

"Letting Chris leave you because you were to scared to live without _daddy_?" He laughed and Ness was up in an instant, lunging at him so quickly that I only just had time to grab her before she would be on him. She struggled in my arms, snarling and spitting venom in his general direction.

Jacob chuckled, not having moved an inch, "He's okay though, and I can't tell you how thrilled I was that he was back on the winning team... I mean, having a full child of the moon is going to be a _pain_ in the ass for you now isn't it."

Ness opened her mouth to scream at him when Charlie spoke up.

"Guys?"

We all turned to look at him.

"Can anyone else smell blood?"

We all took the stairs two at a time, Uncle Emmet throwing Jacob off of the stairs so he entered the room just behind us, although he was somehow beside me when we all stood there, staring at what was happening before us.

Mum was leant over dad, her face pressed tight into his neck. Dad was still, although his face displayed the pain he was feeling.

There were bites on the inside of his wrist, the other side of his neck and his shoulders, anywhere where there were veins. I rushed forwards and pulled mum off him, Granddad leaning over him and feeling his pulse.

I small smile crossed his lips and he spoke quietly, "He's changing."

There was a snarl from behind me and I was suddenly on the floor, Jacob pinning mum up against the wall by the throat. She struggled and coked, her feet a foot off of the floor.

"What have you done?" He screamed in her face and slammed her back against the paintwork.

She whimpered and tried to prise his hands off of her neck, "I'm sorry... I couldn't help it..."

"You were supposed to _kill_ him... not _save_ him..." He shouted.

She moaned, "Jake you're hurting me..."  
>"Shut up!" He yelled and she closed her eyes, moaning when he squeezed tighter.<p>

Charlie lunged for him but Uncle Emmet caught him, as we all watched mum.

Listening to dad's heartbeat increase, then falter, then squelch as the venom took hold.

Mums eyes darkened and she squeezed them shut. She screamed Jacob dropped her in surprise. She landed on her knees, gripping the sides of her head and whimpering, rocking backwards and forwards.

We all watched, and we all prayed.

She then looked up and whispered one word

"Edward?"

Jacob was on her again, but this time she was quicker. She pushed him off of her, causing him to land in a hunting crouch facing her.

They stood snarling at one another and Jacob growled.

"Why couldn't it be enough... to be with me... you _should_ be with me...?" He roared.

Mums voice was low, "You would never be enough."

Jacob straightened and spat his words.

"Fine." He turned to Ness and she snarled.

"I'll tell Chris you said hi." He said and chuckled darkly, leaping from the window, my uncles only a step behind him.

Mum stood up and walked over to me, Ness, Charlie and Aimee. She smiled and we all flew forwards to hug her, every single one of us crying. She pulled back and touched watch of our cheeks.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through." She whispered and we all smiled sadly.

She looked around, "Where's Ellie."

We all looked at one another and then down.

She swallowed, "Anthony?"

I looked up and swallowed, "She doesn't want to be one of us anymore..."

Mum looked confused so Ness explained as best she could.

"She didnt cope... well none of us did but... she was the worst, second only to dad after you _died_... her and been they... got serious and... we... especially me... lashed out at her for it. I regret it now but..." She sighed. "In answer to tour question she; down at the club... you won't recognise her or it now... she performs there..."

Mums eyes narrowed, "Doing what?"

All of us answered at once, hoping she got the hint.

"_Dancing."_


	10. The Next Three days

**(Heya, follow the link to watch the dance which Ellie does, A/N, she is the first girl in it, the one with the diamonds, and Renesmee is supposed to be Christina Aguilera's part... all will become clear when you watch it. The link is also repeated on my PROFILE, so if it doesn't work follow THAT one.)**

**(www. youtube. com/watch?v=FG7J9IN4iGs****) (Remove spaces before entering)**

Anthony POV

"This is a bad idea." I looked at Renesmee where we were following mum as she wound through the crowd in the Club, her eyes covered in the thin gold contacts that Aunty Alice already had conveniently at home.

"I _can_ hear you." Mum said and sat down on one of the bar stools. We sighed and sat down either side of her, watching the dancers on the stage. Well, we watched mum as she looked around the place she and dad had once owned, well they still did, but it was obviously being run far differently than they ever had.

It was astonishing really, how much she seemed to be herself. Of course she was herself, but it was like that... that she'd never left, that she had ever not been herself.

I swallowed thinking about dad, the pain he must be in, and how he was going to react when he saw her again. I could only hope, that there would be no transitional problems.

My eyes flitted to Ness, whose face was dark and ashen. I knew that Jacobs choice words about Chris's well being had hurt her, and even more so had the fact that he had gone back to la push, where the people were who had disowned him the minute he they had got together.

I stiffened even thinking about my ex best friend. I couldn't care what happened to him now, not after the way he had treated her.

I sighed as she looked at her hands where her engagement ring had been, because I knew, that this was far from over, even if mum was back with us.

There were still so many dangers and un-known's, like what Jacob would do next, whether Ellie and Renesmee as well as Ellie and dad would make amends, whether dad would be okay, whether him and _mum_ would be okay. As well as all of this, the Volturi had been unusually quiet, and me and Aimee were struggling through our own problems.

Renesmee looked around and sighed when she saw loads of glasses stood around on the tables. She removed her jacket and put her bag down beside me, grabbing a tray and busying herself walking around.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

She glared at me, "mum and dad still own this place, I am not letting it go under just so she can have the spotlight she craves." She snapped in reference to my sister.

**(A/N WATCH VIDEO)**

Initially Ellie froze when she saw mum, but quickly rushed off of the stage and towards us, her eyes filling with tears as she threw herself at mum, wrapping her in her arms and sobbing. Part of me wanted to be relieved, but like Ness, for the most part I saw it all as being fake.

Mum pulled back and looked her over, "What are you doing?"

Ellie frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you degrading yourself like that... _dancing_ like that?" Mum whispered, and the disappointment and hurt was clear in her voice and face.

"I..." Ellie bristled, "Like you'd dispute it if Renesmee was dancing like that?"

Mum glared, "Yes, you know I would, me and your father both... come _home_ Ellie... _please_." Mum whispered.

Ellie pulled her hands from mums and shook her head, "I can't."

"Why?" I asked.

She glared at me before turning back to mum, "For the first time in a long time mum I'm happy, and it's not that you and dad are bad parents I just..." she sighed and took a step away, "I've always been more of a free spirit."

She then kissed mums cheek and turned and walked back to the back stage.

Mum grabbed her bag and walked in the opposite direction to the car park. I glanced at Ness who told me with her eyes that we should follow, we did so and saw mum stood with her head in her hands, trying not to cry.

"Oh mum." Ness gasped and rushed forwards, pulling her into a hug.

"If I hadn't been so foolish and got hurt one of this would have happened." She sobbed. I wanted to sigh, sometimes mum was just to predicable, of course she would have blamed herself.

"this was always going to happen mum." Renesmee whispered and mum nodded.

"I know... I just think... I guess I just thought that we as her family would always be enough." She whispered.

I smiled, "It is for us mum."

She smiled and cupped my cheek, "I know." Then she let out a breath and retrieved her car keys.

"Come on then, I want to be there when your father wakes up."

We nodded and followed her as she walked to the Volvo, even though we all knew that dad wouldn't waking up for another three days.

I glanced back at the club and sighed, wishing more than anything that Ellie was coming with her.

My face hardened as my train of thought continued though.

She had made her choice, and we were making ours.

Little did I know they would turn out to be so far apart.

**Three days later...**

Dad let out a small cough and everyone's eyes snapped up to look at him where we had all been stood around the room waiting for this moment. Of course Aunty Alice had been able to predict exactly when, but none of us had dared to ask in front of mum, who for every minute seemed to last like a full calendar week.

Dad's eyes pulled open and he looked around, searching, and we all knew there was only one person he wanted to lay eyes on.

His eyes met hers and they both smiled hugely, her leaning forwards to kiss him.

"Hi." She whispered and they both laughed.

"God i missed you." He breathed and reached up to stroked her cheek.

She caressed his other one, "I missed you to my love, more than you'll ever know."

**HEYA GUYS SO WOOP! **

**Did everyone enjoy that chapter? I hope so, because I enjoyed writing it, and before you all get mad because this little problem has been sorted, remember the list I mentioned in the chapter of things that are still very wrong with the Cullen's at the moment.**

**Ellie doesn't want to be with them anymore**

**Renesmee and Chris have broken up**

**Chris has joined the Wolves team**

**Jacob wants to kill Edward and take Bella (what's knew)**

**The Volturi haven't lashed out... meaning they are plotting**

**And Anthony and Aimee can't seem to say two nice words to one another.**


	11. Tough Love

**(Again there is a link to go with this video. It is also on m profile if this one doesn't work even after you have taken the spaces out of it. Christina Aguilera is Renesmee, the girl looking pissed with brown hair is Ellie and the guy behind the bar is Anthony, the bald guy and Cher will be introduced in this chapter.**

**LINK : .com/watch?v=kkN3Mljgh9c&feature=related)**

Anthony POV

"Glass one hundred and twenty two." I muttered dryly and handed it to Charlie next to me as we washed and dried every glass the club had to offer. After dads re-birth he had thrown himself back into running the club, which to everyone else besides the family though had been a gift from Granddad and granddad to mum and dad, seen as no one expected them to graduate after getting pregnant three times in two years.

In reality, it had been a gift from dad to mum soon after Charlie's birth, as a thank you gift or something.

Dad had even gone as far as appointing me and Charlie bar managers, Aimee was a waitress, something she enjoyed, or so I gathered, she wasn't really speaking to me at the moment.

Something about me treating her like a Child, or so I gathered, like I said we weren't conversing.

Our father had also splashed out on appointing behind the scenes staff, ex-directors of the Julliard college, including a bald guy who was in charge of costumes, and women who was frightening, and looked scarily like Cher.

Dad still handled the books and Banking, and mum basically just did everything else, which on paper didn't seem very much. But in between keeping dad happy and enjoying herself, which sometimes went hand in hand, as well as worrying about everything else, she didn't really have time to do much else.

"Dad I don't know..." Renesmee started where they were sat a table a few paces away from us at the bar. He was trying to convince her to become an act in the new line up for the club, which allowed Ellies theme of dancing, called burlesque which I learnt from my wife was the bridge between stripping and pole dancing, or something like that_._

It was my feeling that mum and dad were keeping Ellie happy without her knowing it, such as still letting her _burlesque_... it seemed that they would rather her hate them but they knew she was safe, than her being off somewhere and not even laying eyes on _any_ of us.

It was hard to watch my sister as a third party viewer but... we all still hoped this was just a bout of adolescent independence, and that she would come back son enough for herself, not because we begged her to.

"Renesmee you have been to Julliard College Five times why don't you think you're good enough to sing _here_?" Dad asked her, gesturing around the place.

Renesmee looked at her hands, "I don't want to tread on Ellies toes dad."

"You won't." He said firmly, so sure of his answer, "I have already had Tess speak to her and she seems okay with it.

"Yeh but we all know that Ellie would rather have Tess on side than not." Renesmee breathed about the Cher look alike.

Dad sighed and touched her hand gently, "Ness I know what this is really about." He whispered and she looked away.

"no you don't." She mumbled.

He nodded, "Yes I do, I'm a mind reader remember?"

She laughed and sniffed at the same time, looking at dad sadly.

"He's let you down okay?" Dad whispered, and me and Charlie both realised in the same instance that he was speaking about Chris.

"he doesn't deserve you to put your existence on hold for him sweetheart." He whispered.

She looked at him for moment and they exchanged a glance before she sighed and nodded, looking at the piece of paper dad had in front of him which was covered in Ellies, dads, Tess's and more importantly mums handwriting.

"Tell me what I'm doing?" She smiled and dad rolled his eyes and handed her the lyrics.

"its all fairly straightforward, nothing you can't handle." He informed her.

She swallowed, "I have to sing?"

Dad sighed, as if he knew that this would be a hang up, "I'll let you mime for the first few attempts, but you know as well as I do that your mother won't rest until she has you singing like you did when you were five."

Renesmee blushed and they both laughed, dad pulling her into a hug.

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you daddy."

He stroked her hair thoughtfully, "It's okay."

Charlie elbowed me and I looked at him, following his finger as he pointed up to the balcony on the other side of the room, where the stage lighting equipment and music system was kept, basically where the DJ stood.

Ellie stood with her hands on the barrier, her face sad and her eyes glued to Renesmee and dad. Ness was standing and saying she was going to go home and that she would see him tonight.

Dad stood up and locked eyes with Ellie, obviously aware that she was there. They both stared at one another before she rushed off down the stairs and out the back, dad sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"You okay?" I asked as he walked over.

He sighed deeply, "I always am."

Mums eels could be heard on the floor all the way form her office, which consisted of her walking down the metal fire escape style stairs.

She walked over and kissed dads cheek, "Everything okay?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Ital all fine."

She ginned and then turned to me and Charlie, handing us a carrier bag each.

We opened them and groaned in sync.

She glared at us, "I know it's not what you'd normally wear but you need to fit into the theme." She informed us as we both fiddled around with the bowler hats and waist coats.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Then why aren't we wearing diamond bustier's?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't push me Charlie?"

**THREE HOURS LATER**

I was just handing someone there scotch when Charlie cam skidding to stop beside me, his top hat only remaining on his head because his hand was flat on top of it.

"What is it?" I demanded when he tried to catch his breath.

"The speakers have been unplugged, and Renesmee is about to come on." He informed me.

I fought a growl, there was only one person other than me, Charlie and dad as well as mum who knew just how nervous Ness was, and _why_ dad was letting her mime.

Ellie... but surely she wouldn't have sabotaged Renesmee's performance... what was I saying, of course she would.

The curtain went up to reveal Renesmee and her tow backing singers. Everyone waited, and the chatter grew as everyone looked around to see why there was no music.

Renesmee took a step forwards and looked up at the DJ stand, where we could see Ellie glaring back at her, a smug smile on her face.

Aimee rushed forward, her chest looking amazing in the black dress she wore as she ran with her try towards me.

"What's happening?" She asked and I pointed up to where Ellie was.

"She's turned the music off." I snarled and Aimee gasped, turning to look at the stage as I did, just as the curtain was instructed to fall.

**(((WATCH THE LINK NOW))))**

**LINK : .com/watch?v=kkN3Mljgh9c&feature=related)**

**ITS ALSO ON MY PROFILE!**


	12. Good Girl

**(Okay in this chapter there is another TWO links which will be printed below and on my profile, there is also some character heart ache, some character action that makes you think hell yeh, and there is also a new character... ENJOY R&R!**

**Ellie: .com/watch?v=oXe_zl30ZUE&feature=related**

**Renesmee: .com/watch?v=YDPR5EoYqOs&feature=related**

Charlie POV

"Next."

Mum and dad sat next to me and Anthony on a long table. We were calling through the final candidates for the third member of our bar staff, apparently it was important to have three because it would allow us to have night off if need be.

There were also other reasons, but I had stopped listening to the new 'Business Bella' as dad had labelled her some ten minutes ago. Not that he would every call her it to her face; no one was that brave or _stupid_ depending how you looked at it.

I sighed and leant back in my chair, Anthony mirroring my expression on the suicidal boredom front. Dad wasn't far off joining us, although he was hiding better than we were.

So far all the people we had spoken to were either druggies or alcoholics, and there were the brave few who only arrived to stare at mum's chest.

Not that it mattered which one any of them were, every one of them was, as dad had said 'very obvious why they were out of work,' and I had been entitled to agree with him.

However the next guy, who walked in front of us, had tousled shaved blonde hair, his eyes were wide, and he had nearing the biggest mouth I had ever seen.

"Hello." Dad greeted, "What's your name?"

"Jack." The dudereplied, "Jack Evens."

**(A/N Thank you to GLEE for this next Idea.)**

Dad turned to me, "Well Charlie, would you like to kick us off?"

However before I could even open my mouth Anthony was speaking, his mouth slightly open, eyes transfixed by Jack.

"Dude your mouth is huge, how many tennis balls can you fit in there?" Anthony asked.

Mum glared at him and I tried not to laugh, dad looked torn somewhere between the two.

Jack seemed unfazed, "I don't know, I've never had balls in my mouth... have you?" He asked.

I leant to speak in dad's ear, "I like this guy."

He nodded in agreement and put a very large tick by Jacks name.

Dad leant back in his seat and looked at each of us, his eyes lingering on mum far longer than necessary.

"I don't need to speak to anyone else." He told us all and we all nodded mum.

Mum smiled widely at Jack adn extended her hand, "Welcome to the family."

Dad glared at her choice of her words and I rolled my eyes.

Renesmee POV

**(Watch Ellies Link)**

This was all dads fault... well okay it could be constructed that it was actually all thanks to dad, but whichever way you looked at it, it was down to dad that I was sat here wondering which eyeliner pencil to use. I removed my waitress outfit and put my tray to the side, smiling at the way the new boys Jacks hand had touched mine when he accidently bumped into me a few moments ago.

I smiled and bit my finger, grinning wider at the thought of his blue eyes, and the new red rose I had placed in the hinge of my mirror.

Ellie was sat three dressing tables down from me glaring at her reflexion, as if she could see someone she didn't like in the glass.

I could have laughed, after what she was putting mum and dad though, and they way she had left her family to be some sultry pin up and nothing else, she deserved no other feeling towards herself other than hate. I picked up the makeup pencil to my right and glanced to my left to see her leave the room, rushing to meet Tess's shouts form further back stage.

"You know I think I preferred you without Make up." A voice said from some way behind me and I gasped, flying to stand up and gape at him.

He was stood leaning against another girls dressing table that was behind mine. His hair was greasy and full of dirt, his face grubby, and his clothes torn, and he was wearing no shoes.

He straightened up and I gripped the table behind me.

"You look amazing." He whispered.

I tried to show no emotion, and my voice was just how I wanted it, dead when it left my mouth.

"I wish I could say the same for you, you're a _mess_."

He winced at my words but I didn't care.

"You don't belong here anymore Chris, get out before dad sees you." I growled, looking around for dad even as I spoke.

Chris scoffed, "He doesn't scare me."

"Then that makes you an even bigger idiot than I originally thought." I shouted.

He looked up at me and I looked away, the hurt tears in my eyes stinging the edge of my mascara.

I didn't need to look up to see him take a step towards me, his expression melancholy; the plentiful mirrors in the room took care of that.

My head snapped around when his fingers brushed my cheek and as I moved the smack them away his eyes captured mine, and my heart gave an unnatural squeeze.

"Why did you have to choose them over me?" He whispered.

I swallowed, neither of us looking away, "Because you made me choose." I whispered.

He flinched and both of our heads snapped around as someone cleared there throat.

Chris's hands dropped to his sides as Jacks eyes narrowed.

"Everything okay?" He asked and Chris looked in the other direction, my eyes flitting between him and Jack.

I did my best to smile, "Fine thank you jack." I breathed.

He smiled at me slightly, "Tess and the bald guy... _John_?." He Shrugged even though it was tense, "They want to see you.".

I nodded and breathed a thank you, causing him to smile a little wider, before winking and locking eyes with Chris and a glare before leaving.

I then put one hand on Chris's chest and pushed him a step back, gently, so as not to show my true strength.

He covered my hands in his and I swallowed at the warmth I had once found so comforting.

I pulled my hands away slowly, my fingertips leaving from under his palm in the last second. Swallowing back the tears I walked towards Jack and turned to look back the way I had come.

"Goodbye Chris." I whispered and left him stood by my dressing table, his fingers brushing over the rose I had placed there earlier, his face ashen, my heart also in shreds.

**((( Okay please watch Renesmee's link which like all the others are on my profile as well as at the top of the update. And seen as this is my third update of the day I think I will call it a day LOL, please R&R, and happy summer guys! ))))**


	13. Whenever Wherever

Renesmee POV

I through myself away from the sofa as I laid eyes on one particular email that was shining brightly at me from my laptop.

"Anthony Edward Masen Cullen!" I screamed as I ran, flying into the kitchen only to stop in the doorway, seething and growling at him where he was sat next to Aimee, who he surprisingly was talking to today, as they watched the morning news whilst eating toast.

"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Charlie walked in then, scratching his bare chest as he padded in just his boxers to the fridge, retrieving the milk and drinking straight from the carton.

I cringed and Dad walked in, "That's your carton we'll label it that way now."

Charlie glared at him and lounged on the new sofa that was in the corner of the kitchen.

Mum had moved a lot of the furniture around and had re-decorated hers and dads room. Not that any of us believed it was for the reason she had told us all.

The paint looked wrong in the morning light... _whatever_.

My head snapped back around to glare at Anthony as I remembered my anger, "What did you do with the music video?"

He blinked, "What music video."

I all but threw my laptop at him and screamed, "That one."

His eyes widened as he watched and Aimee's also looked like they were going to fall out of her head.

"Jesus Christ!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What were you thinking Ness?" Aimee gasped.

Dad was around to their side of the computer faster than I had time to comprehend, his left eyes twitched and Anthony, Aimee, Charlie and especially I cringed and waited.

"What the hell is that?" He demanded, pointing jaggedly at the screen.

I swallowed, "It was a school project dad... and... come on it was school."

"How can it have been school?" He shouted, "we have every class together!"

I looked down, "I filmed it during school with Anthony... He then helped my upload it onto a DVD."

Anthony growled quietly and muttered "Traitor."

Aimee hit him over the back of the head and he cursed, so she hit him again.

Dads gaze made me gulp, "So why is it now on YouTube?"

Anthon let out a low whistle, "Well I'm just going to go..."

"Sit down." Dad snapped without turning around to face him, for his eyes were still boring into my face. Dad tore his eyes away and walked over to stand behind Anthon who had the lap top in front of him.

"I want to watch it." He said and I cringed.

Anthony swallowed and opened his mouth to speak when dad cut him off, "_All_ of it."

My brother threw me an apologetic glance before hitting play.

**(Watch the link on my profile)**

Luckily at that moment the doorbell rang and I turned on my heel and ran from the kitchen.

"Its for you Renesmee." Aunty Alice screamed form mum and dads bedroom where she, mum and my aunt rose were throwing away mums old clothes and stating a new 'season of fashion' as they called it.

Really it was just a chance for Aunty Alice to buy mum stuff, and that was what we all knew it as, rather than the slogan she had come up with.

I pulled open the door and froze at what I saw. Not in a bad way, I was just genuinely surprised.

"Err Hey?" I offered and he to looked uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other, his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans.

"Heya." He said, his blue eyes twinkling.

I smiled and took in his appearance, his face had a slight blush to it, as if he had been outside for a while. He wore a battered leather jacket and jeans, sunglasses tucked into the front of his dark grey t-shirt.

I smiled, "Would you like to come in?" I asked and he smiled.

"Erm actually, I was wondering whether you would be up for a short trip, there's something I want to show you?" He offered and my eyes narrowed, first in confusion, before they widened with joy.

"okay sure." I said and grabbed my pick Mac and scarf, wrapping it around myself.

"I'm going out!" I yelled and shut the door behind me, cutting off dads shout.

"I'll still be pissed when you get back!"

I rolled my eyes and followed Jack down the drive. I stopped walking, the gravel crunching when I saw what was parked next to dads Volvo.

Jack turned to look at me, "What's wrong?"

I froze, "You ride a _bike_?"

He walked over to me, "What's wrong with that?"

I swallowed and took a step away from him, "I... I can't."

His eyes narrowed, "Why not?"

What could I have said... the truth? That I hadn't ridden a motorbike when if had not been with Chris, when I hadn't been able to wrap my arms around him and hide my face in his chest when it was too cold, or his jacket pockets as an anchor as I leant back in the seat to let the wind whip my face.

I looked up at Jacks face, and I could see the same kindness in his yes that had once laid in Chris's. I swallowed and whispered to myself.

"Don't be a coward, you don't love him anymore you _don't_." I breathed.

"What?" Jack asked, his eyes concerned.

I smiled, and it seemed more genuine than it felt, "Nothing, come on, let's go."

He got on the bike and I slid up close behind him, he put his arms in a tight vice round my hands and secured them around his waist.

"Hold on tight, although we'll have to go slow until I can get the helmet from my garage." He told me.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, stopping m face from getting wind burn as we pulled away from the house and onto AO1 North.

He chuckled and glanced back slightly at me, and although we weren't going fast, I felt as though I was flying.

"You should lift your head up, feel the air on your face." He told me and after a moment, I plucked up the courage to.

I giggled, feeling my spirits lift, I then threw my head back and laughed, leaning forwards to kiss his neck quickly.

"Thank you." I laughed.

He blushed and I did to. "You're welcome." Came his quiet reply.


	14. The Winds of Change

Aimee POV

I was sat alone in the kitchen, finishing my final transcripts to send to Harvard, the University we would all be attending in just four short weeks.

My left hand absentmindedly curled into a fist, and I could feel the cool metal of my wedding ring press into my palm.

I swallowed and wrapped my arms around myself, I didn't want to cry, crying wouldn't solve anything.

This hadn't been what I had imagined marriage being like. I was still human, and Anthony was still bent on keeping me that way. I was aging, I was vulnerable... I wasn't _enough_ for him.

Yet even though I was happy where I was, I was the happiest in the Cullen family that I had been in a long time, but I was still... I was still the _human_.

Bella, she was the only one who could understand, she was the only one who knew what it was like.

But Edward had turned her, and he said he would turn me but... I knew he wouldn't do it until Anthony told him he could.

I heard the soft sound of music in the lounge and I frowned, standing and gathering up my stuff before walking towards the door.

I stopped walking. Bella and Edward were swaying slowly in the middle of the room. One of her hands was on the back of his neck, his on her hip, holding her to him. Their other hands were joined close to his shoulder, their chests pressed together, her head resting over where his heart would be.

Edward had his face resting in her hair, and from here, I could hear that he was humming along to the music.

That, _that_ scene in front of me was the scene I wanted for me and Anthony.

In truth I had never felt more distant from him than I ever had done before. It was like, I needed reassurance that he was coming back when he went to work, and that I _needed_ him to hold me to him when we slept, because the distance between us was growing greater, and I needed him to love me.

I had nothing if he didn't.

"Happy Anniversary my love." Edward whispered.

Bella smiled and lifted her head off of his chest, tilting her head back to look up at him, "I love you to."

Edward smiled and pressed his lips to hers, her arms snaking around his neck as his locked tight around her back.

"Bella?" He murmured when they pulled apart.

"Yes..." She whispered back.

Edward pulled away slightly and slid down onto one knee. I was more than positive that my heart stopped beating. Bella too, looked like she wasn't sure she was seeing what she was.

"Edward..." She whispered.

He squeezed both her hands, "IN light of what we've been through, and the fact that you wouldn't let me buy you an anniversary gift..." he trailed off as both of them chuckled quietly.

He looked up at her, his eyes full of love, adoration and other emotions.

"I couldn't have got through what I did if it wasn't for you. You saved my life, and you have yourself back to me." He swallowed, "Isabella Marie Cullen, will you marry me again?"

"Yes..." Bella sniffed, "A million timed yes."

She threw herself at him as he breathed a sigh of relief, standing up as she jumped to wrap her arms and legs around him.

His hand supported her ass, leaning his forehead against hers, "I love you so much Bella, more than you'll ever realise."

She sighed happily, "I have forever to figure it out."

There was a sound of shrill shrieking outside and before I had time to blink Renesmee was jumpig up adn down beside hr mum and dad, clapping ehr ahnds, err ahir going everywhere.

Alice and Rosalie also appeared form nowhere, Emmet and Jasper, tackling Edward to the floor. I walked forwards to hug Bella and she held me tight for a moment, bending slightly to whisper in my ear.

"It will get easier, just give him time." She whispered.

I looked up at her and she smiled encouragingly, my own face falling into a happy mask, as if her emotions were rubbing off on me.

I knew that it had nothing to do with Bella, more to do with jasper who had watched our exchange form just a few feet away.

After all the acknowledgements had been made, Anthony walked over to take my hand, and he stroked my face with his other.

"You're right." He whispered.

I found myself frowning, "About what?"

He smiled slightly, "I am ready to turn you into a vampire."

My face eliminated with a one hundred watt smile and I jumped, wrapping my arms and legs tight around him. He chuckled as I kissed his neck.

"I love you so much." I whispered as we pulled back.

He kissed me gently, "You have forever to tell me that."

**WOOOP! Sorry it's been so long but I have been on my holidays in NEW YORK CITY! I was there for the hurricane and the earthquake... anyway so AIMEES BECOMING A VAMPIRE... OOH what will this mean... PS! I have some ideas for a new fan fiction which I am writing at the moment... but until then I am posting some one shots, please R&R, there is also a trailer on my profile for this fan fiction chapters 1-10, so check that out!**

**CatherineDoncaster1995**


End file.
